Tape measure cases and the like, which serve functions other than the mere containment of the measuring rule, are known in the art. For example, Ford, U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,238, issued Nov. 14, 1961, provides a combination tool having a casing that includes a plate for use in squaring of beams and having ruled markings on extended side edge Walls for marking the depth of cuts. McClay, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,695, issued July 23, 1974, shows a fixed flange on a tape measure casing, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,538, to Larsen, issued Mar. 27, 1984, provides a combination tool in which the housing has a fixed abutment surface that serves to position side surfaces so that they can function as square cutting guides; Larsen also discloses that the outer surface of the housing can be textured to enable marking with a pencil.
A need remains however for a tape measure having a casing of relatively simple and inexpensive construction, which readily permits measuring and marking of lines that are perpendicular to an edge of a workpiece, or at other angles relative thereto.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide novel tape measure having features and advantages in satisfaction of the above-described need. A corresponding object is to provide a novel casing affording such features and advantages and adapted for the containment of an extensible, coiled elongate rule.